izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother
Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother is the first episode of Season 3 and the 33rd episode of the series overall. It aired April 4, 2017 and had 0.95 million viewers. Plot Liv has discovered there are more zombies living in Seattle than she previously believed. In fact, there's a private military contractor employing a small zombie army, and that army is preparing for the day humans learn of their existence. Major was exonerated for the crimes of the Chaos Killer, but is still considered a pariah. He manages to land a job with the one and only place that will hire him. Meanwhile, Blaine is accused of lying. Malcolm Goodwin, Rahul Kohli and Aly Michalka also star.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20170317cw06/ Recap Liv has discovered there are more zombies living in Seattle than she previously believed. In fact, there's a private military contractor employing a small zombie army, and that army is preparing for the day humans learn of their existence. Major was exonerated for the crimes of the Chaos Killer, but is still considered a pariah. He manages to land a job with the one and only place that will hire him. Meanwhile, Blaine is accused of lying. Cast 'Series Regulars:' *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles 'Guest Starring:' *Andrea Savage as Vivian Stoll *Robert Knepper as Angus DeBeers *Bryce Hodgson as Don Everhart *Robert Salvador as Detective Cavanaugh *Aaron Douglas as Chuck Burd *Christina Cox as Katty Kupps *Mataeo Mingo as Wally Reid 'Co-Starring:' *Andre Tricoteux as Chief *Lucie Guest as Vivian's Assistant *Ashley Evans as Barista *Michael Soltis as EMT *Kelly Konno as Wally's Teacher *Nathan Mitchell as Troop Leader *Caitlin Stryker as Wally's Mom *Michasha Armstrong as Wally's Uncle *Dakota Guppy as Young Student #1 *Keith Blackman Dallas as Billy Cook *Barb Mitchell as TV Reporter *Ted Cole as Tim Addis Zombie Traits/Skills Liv *'Janko' - Handling guns Major *'Janko' - Handling guns Brain Food *Blaine is seen about to prepare a brain, but no recipe shown, as Peyton interrupts him. Body Count *100 (estimation by Clive), we also see a few dead bodies just before Vivian's team blow up the place. Comic Panel Titles 2.8_Minutes_Later.png Meanwhile,_On_The_Other_Side_Of_Town.png Zombieland.png Zee-Briefing.png Feeling_Like_An_Oj.png Drive_Me_Crazy.png Where_The_Son_Don't_Shine.png *2.8 MINUTES LATER *MEANWHILE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOWN *ZOMBIELAND *ZEE-BRIEFING *FEELING LIKE AN OJ *DRIVE ME CRAZY *WHERE THE SON DON’T SHINE Title Meaning *'Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother' - One of tweet describe the passing of Rob Thomas(Musician from last episode) as "Heaven Just Got a Little Bit Smoother" Soundtrack * Smooth(Feat Rob Thomas) by Santana * Human by The Human League * You Keep Me Hangin' On by The Supremes * Complicated Shadow by Elvis Costello & The Attractions Trivia TBA Quotes *"I think what they're doing here is smart, I mean do we really believe there's gonna be a 'let's talk things out' with the zombies" - Major to Liv and Clive. *"They really seem to believe humanity's first impulse will be to exterminate zombie's" - Liv to Ravi. *"Aren't we the 'No Secrets' Club?" - Clive to Liv. *"We're the 'No Secrets Between Us' Club" - Liv to Clive. Gallery IZOMBIE_301_001.jpg IZOMBIE_301_002.jpg IZOMBIE_301_003.jpg IZOMBIE_301_004.jpg IZOMBIE_301_005.jpg IZOMBIE_301_006.jpg References Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season Premiere